FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the ultrasonic testing of a component being accessible through a gap and associated with a wall bounding the gap.
Heretofore, components such as securing screws, for example, that were disposed in such a gap were not subjected to repeated testing because of difficult accessibility. However, in the case of relevant industrial installations, more recent safety regulations require the testing of those components previously considered as poorly accessible.